


I'm Down

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Omovember but in May 2020 [18]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Omovember, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: Day 18: desperate dream----“God, you did this on purpose, didn’t you?”“You caught me, hah.”
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Omovember but in May 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726780
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	I'm Down

John looked down at his boyfriend as he laid atop him. The younger man’s eyes moved back and forth underneath his lightly closed lids. John could feel as Paul got hard beneath him and as he squirmed around on the mattress. 

He couldn’t help but grin when Paul gasped awake, pushing at John, who stayed right where he was. 

“Shit, John. Ge’ up!” John shook his head with a smile, and Paul rolled his eyes. “God, you did this on purpose, didn’t you?” 

“You caught me, hah.”

“All those cups of water, you bloody wanker?” Paul squirmed again, and John laid down all the way again. 

“How long can you wait, little Paulie?” Paul groaned. “Not long, huh?” 

The bassist let out a breathy sigh, bucking up against John, desperate for some kind of friction between the two of them. 

“I need you, Johnny.”

“I bet you do.” He bucked his hips again, but John pulled away from him. “Can’t make it that easy for you, Paulie.”

“H-how long have you been here?”

John smirked. “Long enough to know that you won’t last very long at all. What were you dreaming about?” Paul blushed under his gaze, shyly shaking his head. “Oh, I know just what it was. It was about me.”

“Shit. Just you being a kinky bastard.”

“Oh, but you like when I’m a kinky bastard, don’t you?”

The younger man felt a smile creep up on his face, the ends of his mouth forced up. “I do,” he whispered.

“Well, good.” He placed both his hands atop Paul’s abdomen and began to press into it, making the bassist squirm.

“Brian’ll find out, John. You know we’re not allowed to call the front desk ourselves.” But as much as Paul knew that doing this in the hotel was a bad idea, he also knew that he really wanted to.

“Do I look like I give a fuck? Bri’s going to have to explain it to them anyway. Not us.” He leaned down to kiss Paul and pulled back up a few seconds later. A trail of spit was left hanging between the two mouths until Paul wiped it off.

“Dammit, I don’t care, either.” For the third time, he raised his hips up to meet John’s crotch, and this time, John ground down onto him. He cried out in pleasure. “I need more, Johnny. P-please.”

“I can give you more.” He pressed harder on Paul’s bladder, and the younger man squirmed underneath him.

“That feels so good. Oh, my--” John leaned down to kiss him again, and Paul fell into the touch. But then Jon fell on top of him, causing him to wince. “Shit, John. I’m gonna p--”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence before John grabbed onto his waist and rolled so that the bassist was on top of him. “You’re gonna what?”

“I’m gonna piss myself…”

John grinned. “I know, Paulie.” Paul gasped as a new wave of desperation crashed over him, and his body fell limp onto John. Before the older man knew it, both of their crotches were being saturated with a warm liquid, and John rammed his hips up. 

“God, Johnny.” Paul started to move in a rhythm as he emptied his bladder, and John was completely supportive of it. The liquid ran down both of their sides and the grinding was becoming faster and faster until Paul finished and they both came.

Paul fell down onto John’s side with a smile on his face. “You’re amazing, John.”

“You’re even more amazing.” They leaned into each other for a kiss, but when Paul pulled away, John only stared at him nervously. “What?”

“You’re telling Brian. I’m not saying a word.” 

John laughed and kissed him again. “Worth it,” he said against the younger man’s lips.


End file.
